Something Old and Something New
by Twiggysyndrome
Summary: They say after war everything changes. You grow up and you take on life day by day. However what if day by day life was getting old but there was someone there that could ignite that spark and make life more enjoying? Kakasaku fanfic. Takes place after the War before Gaiden & Naruto's wedding. Slight AU. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's Characters. If I did it would be rated R and it would be very smutty. #truethat**

 **This story is going to take place after the War and will be a little AUish. (I do keep up with Boruto but This is legit my favourite ship so 😊 )**

* * *

 _'One… more…hour… damn!'_ The young woman thought to herself as she finished filing the last bit of paperwork she had on her desk. Sakura Haruno let out a sigh and took a seat at her desk. She has been busy keeping herself occupied for the last few hours of her shift at the hospital. Time here lately has seemed to be dragging by as she has been working for the past two weeks straight. Since the Great Ninja War, she's been on call and working herself to exhaustion. However, with the help from her close friend, Ino, the two girls were able to start a Children's Mental Health clinic within the Konoha hospital. With the clinic and her regular demand as a medic, she basically lives and breathes work. After this 20-hour shift, Sakura will finally be able to head home for a much-needed rest as it was her 48 hour shift change.

Only minutes pass before Sakura got bored of just sitting. She got onto her feet and began to walk out of her office. She walked for a few moments until she reached the main Triage desk.

"Good afternoon Miss, is there anyone in need of immediate care?" Sakura questioned, hoping there was at least something to do to help kill the last bit of her shift.

An older female giggled, "Miss? Goodness Sakura, thank you for making this old lady feel young again. Unfortunately, there has been no updates or traumas since you last asked thirty minutes ago. Maybe you should leave early? Working as much as you do will make you feel as old as I really am!"

Once again, the pink hair girl sighed. She barely ever leaves work early unless it was a damn good reason. In the medical field, everything changes within a blink of an eye, but with the Great Nations under peace, it seems there's been less and less major traumas that need to be dealt with. Sakura smiled and waved farewell to the admitting clerk and began to take a walk on the hospital ward. She walked by familiar co-workers and inpatients, greeting each one with one of her famous friendly smiles. Just as she began to make her way towards her office, her mind must have wondered into thought because all of a sudden, she glances in front of herself and almost walked right into a familiar face.

"Sakura? I'm surprised to see you still here." A cool-toned voice spoke.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei, I'm sorry I should be paying more attention! Of course, I'm here, my shift doesn't end for another twenty-two minutes." Sakura replies.

"I've been hearing that you've been pretty much on top of things here. Why don't you take that extra few minutes and take leave for the rest of the day? I'm sure the hospital will be fine without you here." Kakashi praises her with a smile underneath the cloth of his mask.

"But Kakashi-sen—"

Before Sakura had a chance to reply he cuts her off, "No buts, Sakura. You've been working very hard lately and there is nothing you need to be doing here. Hokage's orders. Besides, Clinic is closed today and tomorrow, why not take time for yourself?"

The pink haired girl shook her head slightly before giving in to her former sensei and team mate. "Ok, Fine. You win this time. If it wasn't for the fact that I am starving, you would have lost this argument," she teased.

"It's been a while since I've seen you, how about we grab something together? I just need to go sign a few documents and I can meet you outside when you are done gathering your belongings." Kakashi suggested.

Sakura was pleased to accept his offer, it's been several weeks since she has actually had time to see someone outside of work. Actually, it's been almost been two months since she seen Kakashi. The last time she had seen him was after the last mission she was sent on with Naruto and Hinata to rescue Hanabi.

* * *

After parting with Kakashi, it was very rushed. The medic ninja rushed herself into her office and exchanged her doctor's uniform for a casual tank top and cardigan. Then she removed her pink locks from the messy bun she had thrown her hair in earlier through her shift. Once she was done prepping herself she left the office and begun to head to the ground floor of the hospital towards the entrance. To her surprise, the white-haired man was already waiting.

"It's about time. Let's get moving before the restaurants start getting busy." Kakashi smiled as he began to walk. Sakura picked up her pace to catch up to him.

"Usually you're the one who is late, if I recall." She giggled.

The two talked together a few blocks making small conversation. It seemed like they had quite a bit to catch up on. Since the Great ninja war, Kakashi has taken over as the Hokage, so he has been pretty tied up in his duty as well. Now that everyone has grown up, nobody ever has the chance to catch up with one another.

Once they reached their destination, the two walked into the restaurant together and found themselves a small booth in the back of the place. Kakashi personally wasn't feeling up to being spotted out in pubic today, neither was Sakura at this point.

"So, Sakura, besides work, how have you been keeping?"

"I've been doing pretty good. How has your new position been for you? "she questioned back.

"Ehh, it's been ok. However, the paperwork is never ending. I've been having Naruto come in and help out, it helps the both of us." Kakashi answers, then he places both of their meal orders.

"Ahh, Naruto. I seen him last week briefly. Seems now a days he's been either training or with his girlfriend. It's sad to say but I miss that guy being around all the time." Sakura giggles.

While waiting on their food, they two talked about all the changes that the village has undergone, news about their friends, and their daily routines. Once their food arrived, the flow of conversation dwindled as Sakura began to feed her hunger. Before she had a chance to even look up from her plate, Kakashi was already done his meal and was waiting for her.

"Thank you so much for suggesting supper. It's just what I needed. "Sakura beamed.

"It was nice catching up with you and actually seeing you not drowning yourself in your workload."

* * *

After finishing their dinner, they got up from their seats and left the building. Before heading home, Kakashi stopped Sakura for a moment. "Would you like me to walk you home? It is getting dark out and you just never know."

Sakura let out a small laugh. "Oh Sensei, no one would try anything on me, however if this is the Hokage offering his services, who am I to say no?"

Kakashi let out a small chuckle and ran his hand through his hair. There was one thing he learnt this evening after being around Sakura, and that was he truly did miss her company as well.

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading! I will try to update as soon as possible. Cheers.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you Agentcaroline and xl3utterflyx for the reviews.

I haven't actually written fan fic since I was 16 and I'm 24 now, so if it's at a low standard, I apologize. Either way, I enjoy writing and it's very therapeutic 😊

Futhermore, Lets get this started. Once again **I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

The sun began to slowly peep above the horizon. The little song birds twittered with their morning melodies as the village of Konohagakure begins to awaken for the day. The town's people began to start venturing out of the security of their own homes and begun their work day. Usually at this time, Sakura would be heading towards the hospital. However, because of her shifts at the hospital lately, she has worked more than her fair share. Therefore, the young woman was lying peacefully in a light slumber within her own bedroom.

The previous night before after her dinner with Kakashi, they ended up taking a stroll before retiring for the night. It was a lovely evening and being in the company of her former sensei and team member, made her feel very relaxed and was a great way to finish off a long work period. Sakura doesn't have much of a social life, mostly because she tries to drown her loneliness into her work. All her friends are now either in committed relationships, engaged, or happily married. It's not that she hasn't tried opening herself to the dating world, but her mind always seems to flicker back to that day when Sasuke left on his redemption mission. The butterflies that she felt days after he poked her forehead haunted her and with no doubts re-appeared in her memory as she was on dates. So, Sakura decided to give up for now, besides, she is a medic who is in high demand. Too busy for a love life right now.

Sakura woke up from her light sleep, it's been a while since she was able to sleep in. Even though it was only 6:25 AM, She felt super rested and was ready to take on this fine morning. The woman began to get out of her bed and gather some clean, casual clothing from her dresser and made her way towards the bathroom for a shower. Once her shower was done, she got dressed and carefully pulled her hair back into a ribbon. 'I should really think about getting this mop cut,' she sighed. Her hair has now grown 2 inches past her collar bone. She doesn't think to cut it as she mainly keeps it tucked back while working.

After getting herself prepped, Sakura entered the kitchen. To her surprise, there was a beautiful flower arrangement left on her table with a small card tucked underneath the vase.  
'Who would have done this? How did someone get into her apartment? Wait! Ino? Naruto?' Sakura questioned herself, but it also flashed her mind that most of her friends had various ways of just barging into her home. With a little chuckle, she opened the envelope and to her surprise, the flowers were from no other than Kakashi Hatake.

Thank you for the wonderful evening last night. Hopefully we can do that again soon. -Kakashi H.

A small flush rolled across the young woman's face. Her former sensei left her flowers? Sure he may have done it a few times before but that was after the fact that he was thanking her for treating his wounds or giving him medical care within his own home. It was a little bit shocking but Sakura felt happy. She really did have a nice time the previous evening. Maybe she would try to stop in to thank Kakashi. With that plan in her mind, She grabbed her small wallet and left her apartment. She needed to run to the market if she wanted to make it for Kakashi's lunch period.

* * *

On her way to the market, Sakura pondered on what she should grab for a quick lunch to take to Kakashi. Ramen was already opted out as she assumed that's what Naruto would probably drop off, so she quickly decided on a bento box from the Traditional Japanese Cuisine that was opened a few weeks ago. When she arrived, she let out a sigh of relief as there was no long line ups. From what she could see in the display, there were tons of options from Sushi to pickled vegetables. After a few moments, she carefully selected a few items for each box and paid for their meals. With a small farewell to the cashier, she was off en route to the Hokage's tower.

With the Hokage's tower in just a few short minutes away, a familiar voice calls out, "Hey Forehead! Where are you off to?"

Sakura turned around and found Ino and Sai both walking towards her, hand in hand. " Oh Hey you two. I'm just off to see Kakashi before he has to return to his duties."

Sai began to observe Sakura for a moment then begins to speak, "Oh I see you're bringing him lunch, usually when a female brings a male lunch, it means—"

Before Sai could finish his sentence, Ino adjusted her grip onto her partner's hand, making him very uncomfortable. "Sai… remember what we've discussed about you blurting out such things? I'm sorry Sakura! What he means to say, is that it's nice to see you out and about instead of at work. Hope you have a good lunch. Say hi to Kakashi for us!" The two lovebirds waved farewell and began to continue their walk.

The pink haired woman chuckled and turned her back, she began to walk again towards the hokage tower. Once she arrived she had to walk up a few flights of stairs until she made it to the "main" hallway. She carefully walked by a few meeting rooms until she reached her destination. She didn't sense anyone else in the room with Kakashi, so she gave a few light knocks of the wooden door. Within a few moments, a cool deep voice called out, "You may enter."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait and that the story seems to be at a slow pace. I kind of have it mapped out how I want it to go but I need to build it up first.

I am also torn if I should add Sasuke back in the timeline or if I want to keep him away on his redemption quest. Maybe make this a longer fic with two parts? We will see 😊


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all of your support!

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto, and this is unbeta'd

* * *

"You may enter." Kakashi's head slowly peeped up from his stack of paper work. To his surprise, Sakura appeared out behind the closed door. As she entered the office, she showed him the bag.

" I thought I should stop by and say thank you for the flowers, so I thought to buy lunch today." The pink haired woman smiled.

"Actually, I was just hoping to have a break. Take a seat and I'll clear off this desk for us. Thank you Sakura." Kakashi smiled through his mask.

Sakura then sat down and began to grab out the bento boxes and gave Kakashi his. Once more he thanked her for the meal and they began to eat. During this meal, they talked about some of the changes that the village will be undergoing. Since the war, the village has been still under construction, however, the village was also expanding. Since this was an era of peace between all nations, there has been tons of shinobi and civilians moving between the nations. Therefore, there's been a higher demand of changes needing to be met for each village.

"Also, since we are on the topic of change, Shikamaru will be spending a few weeks in the Sand with Temari. I'm in need of someone who can help with my daily paperwork. I would have asked Naruto to attend to it but unfortunately, he is also going to be away from the village. So, therefore I am asking for your help, Sakura." The man smiled from underneath his mask.

"Kakashi, you know I would be honored to help out, but I still have my shifts at the hospital and Clinic. I'd hate to leave all that pushed upon poor Ino and Shizune." Sakura frowned, feeling disappointed about declining her friend's request.

"Ahh, I thought you might say that. I know you hate leaving things on others, that's why I've already made plans. I have messaged Tsunade when I got Shikamaru's leave request in and she shall be returning to the village within the next day. As for your clinic, Ino made sure to have scheduled your clients for after lunch on Tuesdays and Fridays."

Sakura looked towards Kakashi and could tell he had that classic smirk plastered across his face. Finally, the young woman sighed and agreed to his offer. "Well, I guess since you basically have me trapped to this offer, I'll help you out."

After a moment of silence, Kakashi and Sakura tidied up their meal mess and started planning a daily schedule. As of tomorrow, Sakura will be pulled from her shifts at the hospital and will only be called in when necessary. Thankfully, Sakura isn't needed into the office until 8 a.m. so that gives her some leeway for her body to adjust in a new sleeping schedule.

"Well I'd hate to do this but I am supposed to attend a meeting soon. Thanks for coming by with lunch, it was nice. I suppose I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

"Definitely, I will be here tomorrow. Thank you for everything Sensei." Sakura waved farewell and left Kakashi's office. She began to walk down the hallway and proceeded to leave the building. If she wasn't going to be present in the hospital for quite sometime, She should probably head to her office and finish off the reports that she probably received today. Sakura began to make her way to the Hospital.

* * *

It was about 5 PM when Sakura got a knock on her office door. Before she could even look in that direction, her former Shishou threw open the door. "Still a workaholic I see, neh Sakura?"

"Well I thought I'd at least be nice enough to finish off my mess before I take my leave. Nice to see you again Shishou."

"Well now, I'm hoping you're done here soon because I'm in need of some company." Tsunade smiles towards Sakura. With that being said, the pinkette knew she better prepare for an evening of drinks with the blonde woman in front of her. This was usually how every reunion of theirs went, but Sakura wouldn't change it for the world. She enjoyed that their relationship evolved from a student-teacher one to more of a friendship.

"I actually was prepared for you to say that. I just need to run home and change into something a little more suitable then my casual attire. What do you say we meet at our usual bar at 7?"

After confirming the meet up time and place with Tsunade, Sakura cleared out her desk drawers of her personal belongings and packed them in a bag. She did one last look around the office to make sure she didn't leave anything behind that she may need in her short absence. Once done, she flicked the light off and began her trek home to get ready for her evening out.

* * *

' _I look like a damn prude, this outfit will not do. Where is Ino when you need her?'_ The young woman sighed to herself. She never would pick out her own outfits when it was a night out, that was always her best friend's job. However now that Ino was in love lock down with Sai, she barely ever came to girls night. Trying not to feel defeated, Sakura drove into her closet one again, this time she came out with a little black dress. _'How come I have never seen this dress before?'_

Moments after changing herself into that dress, she turned towards her body length mirror. The dress was a deep V neckline paired with thin shoulder straps that lead to a cute multi-strap back opening. There was some ruching on the waist which hugged Sakura's body too perfectly. The bottom half of the dress looked as if it was a wrap skirt, which created a asymmetrical hem that just fell before her knee. _'I guess this will do, better fix my hair and get moving!'_ Once Sakura finally threw her hair in a quick up-do, she threw on a pair of plain, dark flats and was enroute to meet up with her drinking partner.

Arriving to the bar, the outside looked almost too peaceful. Almost every other time that Sakura came here, there was at least a group or two of Shinobi or civilians outside chatting and smoking, or someone peeling their drunken pals off the ground. She didn't think much into it before she made her way into the front of the building. Upon entering, Sakura noticed that there wasn't a whole lot going on. There were the bar usuals sitting in the stools at the main counter, then in a few of the booths she seen some barely-legal faces that were chattering away with their friends. Finally , at the far corner of the main room, she spots a lady with blonde hair and a green jacket. The konuchi made her way through the other bar patrons to their booth.

"Oi! I was beginning to think you bailed on me. I hope you don't mind that I dragged Shizune's ass out to join us" Tsnuade cooed.

"Oh, I never mind, it's just nice for all of us to get together like this when we can." She replied as she slid into the open spot beside Shizune, giving her welcoming smile.

Before shizune could even get a word out, Tsunade flagged over one of the bartenders and began to make their usual orders.

* * *

Ok once again thanks for reading. Next chapter there will be some KAKASAKU. So stay tuned 😊


End file.
